More Than 'Just A Pretty Face'
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: Kuzco has a visitor. And this foreign beauty named Elizabeth catches his attention. Kuzco/OC I know it sounds stupid but read it. Seriously. xD
1. Chapter 1

I, Kuzco, am going to have a guest in my palace.  
_I'm not really excited. _  
_I've done this before and it mostly consists of old people with too much to say. _  
_It gets boring real quick._  
I have a book in my lap, reading about theories.  
Theories about practically everything.  
I find it interesting.  
_I know, I know, you think I'm kidding. _  
_Well, I'm not._  
Here's an excerpt: **_From birth to death, love is not just the focus of human experience but also the life force of the mind, determining our moods, stabilizing our bodily rhythms, and changing the structure of our brains. The body's physiology ensures that relationships determine and fix our identities. Love makes us who we are, and who we can become.*_**  
Yes, this is the kind of thing I do_, outside of being awesome. _

The new advisor of mine, Kronk, whom you very well know-  
rambles on and on about the details of the visitor.  
_A high-standing figure in her country. _  
_That she has traveled weeks by boat to get here. _  
_She will be here by tomorrow, he presumes._  
I raise my palm, silencing him. "Kronk?"  
He smiles, unfazed. "Yes, Kuzco?"  
"If you wouldn't mind, while I finish this theory on rebirth, would you make me a plate of spinach puffs?"  
His smile brightens, "They'll be ready within the hour!" he exclaims happily.  
I smile, not raising my eyes from the book, and give him a thumbs-up.  
"Good man." I say and he takes this as confirmation to leave my presence to make my favorite dish of his.  
I finish reading the page's theory on _rebirth by reincarnation _and mark my place, setting the book on the seat of my throne .  
I yawn shortly into my hand, stretching as I walk, slowly, down the stairs.  
"Kuzco, do you have a minute?" I hear my poncho-ed friend call up to me.  
"Always for you." I smile, hugging him briefly as I reach the bottom of the stairs.  
"Where can we talk?" he smiles.  
"Over a plate of spinach puffs."  
"You never disappoint."  
I laugh, "And you never cease to have good timing."  
Smiling, he adds, "No side of potions either."  
I laugh, hitting his arm with my fist jokingly, "You'll never let it go, will you?"  
He bursts out laughing, "Not on your life."  
I laugh with him as we sit across from each other at the table.  
Kronk lays the puffs in front of us and bows before walking away.  
I yell after him, "Kronk! If you like, you can go play at Pacha's with the kids."  
He smiles like a child, "Can I?"  
I laugh, "Be back before supper, I don't want to eat alone."  
He nods and skips away happily.  
I turn to my friend and interlace my fingers, leaning my chin on them.  
"Now, what did you want to talk about?"  
He sighed, "It's about you..."

* * *

**_A.N._**

**_Excerpt from:_**

**_A General Theory of Love By Thomas Lewis, Fari Amini, and Richard Lannon_**


	2. Chapter 2

I look at him suspiciously, _what is he up to?  
__He may be a good guy, but when he plans, it gets scary._

I smile as pleasantly as I can.  
"Tell me, Pacha, what about me?" I say in a gruff tone.  
"You should really get married, Kuzco."  
A bitter, almost sadistic, laugh escapes my lips; one that makes him gulp.  
I scoff inwardly,_ Really?_

"You need to understand.." he tries to interject.  
I groan, "Listen."  
He adjusts his posture awkwardly, he starts getting nervous at my stern tone.  
I continue, holding my ground, "I do not need a wife, I need to rule my kingdom."  
He touches my shoulder, his face sympathetic.  
"You need to fall in love, Kuzco. To experience the love like I have with-"  
I gag loudly, interrupting him. "Uh, no."  
He smiles knowingly, a smile that sends shivers down my spine.

"You will, Kuzco, when you least expect it."  
A nostalgic smile crosses his features.  
"And you will fall hard. I know you will. I was like you before I met my wife."  
I cock my eyebrow, "I highly doubt that."  
He shrugs then pats my shoulder once more before walking slowly out of the dining hall.

I sit, frozen to my chair, listening to his fading footsteps.  
_Why, of all people does HE lecture me about love._  
_It'd be better coming from Ezma._  
_Wait, I take that back._  
_It would be WAY worse coming from a talking cat._  
_A cat too ugly to be a Cheshire and too fluffy to be truly menacing._  
_At least the wrinkles are gone.  
They were __**really**__ creepy._

I place my palms on the table and rise from my seat.  
_Time to go back to reading._  
I take off my heavy head ornament and stick it under my arm.  
I don't like to wear it anymore.  
Pacha says it's because I'm humble now.  
_I wish I could agree._  
I put the golden helmet in it's glass case and run my fingers along the gold plate.  
_Dad._

I smile sadly and go to my chambers.  
I take off my robes and put on a indigo tunic to sleep in, and brush my hair.  
_My bangs have grown out to the length of the rest of my hair._  
I run my fingers through the soft strands, looking in a mirror.  
I smile in satisfaction, I've been a much happier person since the Llama Mishap.  
I walk through the arch and go back in the throne room.

I take my book from the throne and begin to walk down the stairs when I hear a soft voice.  
"Sir Kuzco?"  
I mark my page with a small, silver necklace, holding the book to my chest as I near the voice.  
"Yes?" I say, walking towards the shadow waiting in the doorway.  
The voice repeats in the same soft tone, "Sir Kuzco?"  
I respond, "Yes?"I smile at the figure in front of me.

"I'm here about the treaty, my mother Katrina couldn't make it so I'm here in her place."  
I smile politely, _the guest._  
_I hope she isn't a bore or this week will be tedious._  
I hook arms with the girl, my long sleeves baggy at the bottom.

She wraps her hands around my arm, walking with me in the dark.  
"Shall we go to my study? We can talk there."  
She nods shortly as I lead her to the room.

It has soft, cushioned chairs with walls of books.  
A small table sits between two chairs with a small candelabra in the middle.  
I show her to the chair and sit across from her, lighting the candles.  
I shift in the chair until I'm comfortable.  
She, on the other hand, sits stiffly near the front of the chair.

Her left leg crossed over her right, the dress past her ankles.  
With the candles lit, I see the orange light from the flame tinting her white dress.  
It had a golden fabric running from the middle to the bottom in a spiral.  
I get a good look at her face now.

Long, wavy, blond locks of hair cascading down her back.  
Her shining eyes as green as polished emeralds.  
Her soft and smooth skin, her complexion an even, unblemished, pale.  
She smiles softly at me, her pink lips turned upward, revealing white teeth.

_She's gorgeous._  
_Beautiful in every way._  
I cough awkwardly, _she probably knows I'm staring._  
Her smile doesn't falter as she puts a wavy lock of hair behind her ear.

"May I say, Princess, that you are always welcome to speak first. I heard that your culture only speaks when spoken to."  
She nods, "Yes, it is that way. Thank you for taking the time to research."  
I laughed, leaning forward slightly, into the light of the candles.  
"Honestly, I didn't expect anyone for a while. My chef-slash-assistant briefed me last week on the basics."  
She giggled softly, "At least you're honest."  
I laughed along with her, soon, the laughter died down.

She looked at my theory book I'd set on the table.  
"Wonderful book."  
I nod, half-smiling, "It is, I quite like it."  
She weaves her fingers together, smiling to herself.  
Her intertwined hands are raised to her lips, covering her mouth.  
"I read it before going to sleep, my favorite parts, I have read enough to fade the pages..."  
I smile pleasantly and she winds out of her daze.

Her cheeks turn red, blushing slightly as she sputters,  
"I-I'm sorry. That was very out of line. Speaking so personally..."  
I smile, "Don't be sorry. I want to know more."  
She looks shocked for a moment then smiles.

"I would love to know more about you, too, Sir Kuzco."  
I laugh, "Just 'Kuzco' is fine."  
She nods, drinking the statement in.

A small smile turned up the corners of her lips, flashing dimples.  
Reaching her hand out and shaking mine, she looked into my eyes.  
"In that case, call me Elizabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

We talk all night and when the sun rises, we have yet to stop.

I smiles as Kronk yells, "Breakfast!"

I hold my arm out, "May I escort you to the dining hall."

She laughed, holding onto my arm.

"Yes, yes, you may."

I pull out her chair and she sits gracefully, smiling at the food as she eats it.

"If I may be very forward with you, Elizabeth, I quite enjoy your company." I inquire.

"I enjoy yours as well, Kuzco."

I lean forward slightly and ask very politely,

"If you like, I would like to have you stay longer than the initial one week agreement."

She smiles, small red blotches dusting her cheeks.

"How long did you have in mind?"

I smile, blushing slightly, "As long as you can."

_**XxXx**_

A month later, the princess was still my palace.

We were walking through the garden, talking about our past, when one of the palace guards ran to us.

"Sire, Miss Elizabeth's parents are here. They don't seem too happy."

We both gasp, _we had completely forgotten!_

_She was only here to sign a treaty._

_Nothing more._

We sigh and let our interlocked hands unwind apart.

We walk grudgingly to the palace, the guard long gone.

The golden steps seem duller as the quiet _thunk_s of our shoes break the silence.

We walk in and I see a proud-looking man and woman.

The woman, with graying hair looked stunning for her age.

The man, about her age, possibly older, looked just as amazing for his rising age.

"Sir Kuzco, this is my mother Della-Rose and my father Wilhelm."

I am speechless, for their emotionless faces send a shiver down my spine.

They seem to emit an aura of hate, and it's very threatening.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

I smile as pleasantly as I can and shake hands with Sir Wilhelm.  
His grip is firm and reassuring but his eyes say otherwise.  
I do not kiss the Madam's hand, she'd cut off my lips if I did, by the looks of it.

I simply bow and ascend to my throne, sitting higher than them.  
They take this as a small insult but I raise my palm.  
"I do not make means to insult your Majesties, I simply wish for an official matter of speaking."

They nod and look up at me with a gaze unwavering, "We wish to discuss the matters of our daughter."  
I reel slightly, trying to figure out who spoke and nod sternly upon realizing it's her Majesty's voice.

Her posture is upright and her voice calculated, assuming.

"Our daughter has stayed longer than anticipated, why."  
She spoke as if it was not a question, but a statement that needed to be addressed.  
"If I dare say, Madam Della-Rosa, I enjoyed your daughter's company and asked if she would stay longer."  
Her facial expression contorts into that of utter confusion, "And the treaty?"

I stand, walking down to meet them.  
I make sure every step is precise and unwasted.  
"If it's alright your Highness, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand."

I smile slightly at her parents, her hiding behind them with a profuse blush.  
Their expression turns pensive.  
_I hope I did not offend._


	5. Chapter 5

They talk amongst themselves, then the woman smiles up at me.

"Alright. If she wishes, this will be evidence of our treaty."

I was shocked, then smiled, myself.

"Thank you, your Majesties."

"I wish it, momma!" Elizabeth smiled, hugging her mother tightly.

"Be a lady." She said in mock-scolding.

"Take care of her, and make sure you two send letters." Wilhelm said with a small smile.

"Will do, sir." I shook his hand.

They left after the wedding.

We still talk to them often, and they come to visit quite frequently.

This is my family.

Well, not including Kronk, Pacha and the kids.

Them, they are a _whole _other story...


End file.
